


[podfic] Q&A

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Awkward Conversations, Big Brothers, Depression, Gen, M/M, Nail Polish, Podfic, References to Suicide, Summer of Like, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Is this the part where you ask me what my intentions are toward your brother?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Q&A

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Q&A](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** discussion of attempted suicide, depression, alcoholism, Summer of Like

**Length:**  00:08:02  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(Band\)%20_Q%20&%20A_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!) 

 


End file.
